Bella Swan: Navy SEAL
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: Bella Swan never brokedown when Edward left her. However, she still carried the demons from her time with the Cullens. This leads her to a career with the military, and she goes through BUD/S to become the first female SEAL to earn the right to wear the Trident. Response to a challenge by whitetigerwolf. Rated M for language, violence, sexual innuendos, and possibly lemons/smut.
1. Prologue

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight, all of that is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

This is a response to the Military Challenge by whitetigerwolf.

Prologue

I opened the Humvee door, my eyes scanning the street as we looked for insurgents anywhere near the target houses. The Chief gestured for us to split, and I followed my team leader, Petty Officer First Class Hank DeWitt, to the our designated house. Masterson and Jenkins were watching the rooftops, while we waited for the green light from the Chief. I did one last check on my M4, checking the EOTech Holographic Sight, the Magpul AFG2 (Angled Foregrip 2), and the Silencerco suppressor on the end of my rifle. My M1911A1 .45 with a Carswell silence was in the hip holster, and a modified Ruger .22 target pistol from Fort Bragg was in an ankle holster. I waited next to Stevenson, the breacher, which made me the first one through the door. Finally, over the mic, confirmation came.

" Two, this is One. We have the green light. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

DeWitt held up three fingers, and looked at his watch. At two, Stevenson put on the explosives, and moved back. A second after there were no fingers up, the door exploded inwards, and I rushed in, my M4 up and scanning the entrance room for targets. Upon finding none, I moved further into the house, always conscious of who was watching my six. After finding no one in the kitchen, or the bathroom on the first floor, I waited at the stairs to the second floor. DeWitt, Stevenson, and Jenkins joined up with me, and at a nod from DeWitt, we rushed up the stairs. I had a gut feeling that we were about to walk into an ambush, and so I was tense, which was noticed by the rest of the team. So when we reached the top of the stairs, we heard the slight creak through the wall. Since the house had been declared hostile, I raised my M4 and put six rounds through the wall. Hearing a grunt, followed by a thump, I nodded in satisfaction, before nodding at DeWitt, who was at the door to the room. He smashed into it, knocking the door to the ground, him with it. DeWitt rolled to a crouch, his M4 finding another hostile in the room. A burst took care of him, and the room was secured. We took a couple of seconds to make a quick plan, and headed to the next door. This time I breached the room. I was up on my knees when the first shot from the insurgent with an AK in the room blew though the door edge where I had been, but my first shot went through his throat, and the next one tore his head in half. I kept moving, and upon finding it clear, told DeWitt, and we moved to the final door. We stood next to it, and DeWitt nodded. I kicked down the door, my M4 already finding the target in the corner of the darkened room, with the only light being from the moon shining through the window. Two shots to the chest dropped him.

I scanned the room, and when I went to move deeper in, I saw a shadow move across the moonlight. Realizing what was about to happen, I moved into action.

"RPG!"

Running as fast I could with all of the gear, I dove through the doorway just as the RPG hit. The shockwave of the explosion slammed me into the wall, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

" I knew a man who said that Death smiles at us all. There is nothing that a man can do but smile back." Unknown Gladiator

This is a response to the military challenge by whitetigerwolf.

I stared in the direction Edward had gone, my mind blank. After a minute, I yelled his name, and tried to follow him. Unfortunately, my clumsiness took hold. I tripped over a root of a tree, and my head smacked into the trunk of said tree. Everything went black. I succumbed to Morpheus.

-Dream-

As if from the point-of-view of someone who had followed me throughout my time since going to Forks, I watched my time in Forks. From this point-of-view, I saw how the Cullens, who I thought of as family, manipulated me. I saw how Edward used his ability to charm me into a dazed state to change my outlook, and to control my actions. As I watched how the Cullens used this ability that all vampires had to make me think they were the perfect family, the family I wanted, to how I abandoned my friends, my school work, and my family for them, I grew angry at them. I wanted revenge, and I knew how to do it, too. They wanted me to be weak and malleable, so that when they came back, they would be able to get me to do anything for them to stay. I would continue on like nothing happened, go back to the way I was before meeting the Cullens, and I would do what I want, not what they wanted. My name was Bella Swan, I am strong, not weak. I will no longer allow myself to be manipulated. From now on, only I will control my life.

-End Dream-

As I stood back up from where I had fallen to the ground, I heard my watch beeping. Cursing, I started to walk back towards home. When I got back, I started to prepare dinner, deciding on making something easy for once. Taking the fish out of the icebox, I put it on the fryer, and decided to give Charlie a call to see if he needed any sauce for his fish. I dialed the number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. I was wondering if you wanted any sauce for the fish tonight."

There was a couple of seconds of silence, then," You're making fish?"

"Yeah?"

There were more seconds of silence, then," I'm surprised. You never make fish."

I sighed silently, then said," I decided to do something different today." That was definitely the truth, since I could feel my personality from before meeting the Cullens, who had started with their manipulations a year before I moved to Forks, returning. Whatever caused the block on my memories they didn't want me to see, my personality they didn't want, and my thought processes revolving around the Cullens returning I was thankful for. It took thirty minutes for the fish to finish frying, and I had tartar sauce out and ready for consummation. I waited until Charlie came home, and we talked about what I did and what he did for the day. He kept shooting me strange looks, and finally I told him what happened in the woods.

"Dad, Edward broke up with me today. We were taking a walk out in the woods today, and he ended it. They said they were moving out of town, and he couldn't do a long distance relationship." Charlie stared at me for a couple of seconds, before sighing.

"Are you fine with this?" The question took me by surprise, and I was about to answer yes, but I decided to think about it. After around ten seconds of thinking, I realized that I was indeed fine with it.

"Yes. But I'm mad, because he ruined my past year here at Forks. I was so focused on him, that I forgot about my friends, extracurricular activities, school work, and most importantly, you. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting the past year." Charlie stared at me, dumbfounded, for five whole minutes, before he regained his wits.

"Bells, there's nothing to be sorry for. You're a teenager, who has plenty of opportunities to learn, and making mistakes is just one of them. Even I make those type of mistakes, like how I was putting work and fishing ahead of you." I was shocked since I never expected Charlie to say something so heartfelt. However, he seemed to notice what he said, and it became awkward. We finished eating in silence, and he did the dishes while I went up to my room to sleep.

I smiled as I thought about all of the changes that had happened today, including my clumsiness issue which had started due to the Cullens. When I fell asleep, my dreams centered around what the Cullens had done to me, and what I would do to them in revenge. This included reporting the Cullens to the Volturi, or getting Victoria to go after them. I knew that my life was changing, but not even I knew how major of a change it would be.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please R&R. No flames. I don't know if there's going to be a pairing, if so, it'll probably be fem!slash between her and Angela, or maybe an OC. Not quite sure. But anyway, just to let you guys know, is that I won't go into much detail on BUD/S, or SEAL qualification, unless you want me to. So see you on the next update, FunnyGinger08.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does.

This is a response to a challenge by whitetigerwolf.

Warning: this is rated M for the content of lemons and language. Major chance of violence.

A.N: This chapter will have some concepts that some readers or viewers may not agree with. Please leave anything that does not deal with the story out of your reviews because everybody has their own opinions, and I don't want open warfare on my page. Anything that I think some of you may not like or agree with will be posted in an author's note at the bottom of the page. Thank you. Oh and I also decided to make Bella a Sophomore when Edward left, which is around August in this story, since for many people, the Sophomore year changes their life so much.

I ended up finishing the changes that Edward's breaking up with me caused within a month. My style of dress changed, how I acted, my personality, my intelligence, and even my hair color changed. Instead of the ugly brown it was, it was prettier and it had a shine to it. Memories that had been hidden from me by the Cullens came back as well, like me hanging out with the boys and girls from La Push, the reservation outside of Forks. Fishing with Charlie, hunting with Phil, and enjoying shopping with Renee and Sue Clearwater were also blocked as well. Why these memories were blocked, I'll never know, but those memories that I did understand them blocking, well they were my favorite memories. They were my first kiss, who was a girl. All of my other memories of kissing people, both girls and boys, were blocked by the Cullens. As my personality reverted back to how it was before the Cullens decided to make me into a perfect pet for them, I became a bisexual again. I found out that my clumsiness disappeared as well, and since nothing was holding me back, I got an A in P.E., or Physical Education, and started to work out. My figure became more of an hourglass figure due to my workouts, and so I stared to attract attention from both boys and girls in school, and at La Push. My first date since I started to change was with Mike since he had been trying so hard to get me for the past year, but we only went on two dates before I ended it with him. He agreed with me that we just didn't work. I started to date Leah, since I felt a pull to her. It turned out that what that pull was called Imprinting, something that the shape shifters at La Push did to find their mates. To be honest, even though I respect that their mates are found through Imprinting, it seems to me that it's a legal way to be a pedophile, since Quil imprinted on Claire, a four-year old, and Embry imprinted on a two-year old. When I first got together with Leah, it was perfect, then once we reached our third month anniversary, it seemed to me that something was missing. Leah said that she felt it as well. We didn't realize what it was until we talked to Billy, who was the go to man for anything dealing with the Pack. It turned out that we had another space in the bond, and we didn't find the third person until a month had passed after our learning of it. I was at school that day, and I had walked into Chemistry to my seat next to Angela. Only when I sat down did I look up, and when I saw her eyes, I could tell she was the third Imprint. Her eyes were full of love and lust. We talked before the class filled up, and it turned out that her family, who came from China, could shift into tigers like the Quillettes could shift into wolves. She'd reached the time when she became a tiger over the weekend, although she started it a month ago. That very night, the three of us met at my house since Charlie was staying at Sue's for the night. It was a very memorable night.

**(Flashback)**

I was making dinner in the kitchen, some fried fish with tartar sauce, onion rings, and fries when the doorbell rang. Smiling since I knew it was one of my girlfriends, I went to answer the door. It turned out to be both of them, and they quickly entered the house to get out of the rain. I led them to the kitchen, where they both started to salivate at the smell of the food. Knowing that the hunger of shape shifters were legendary, I had made twice the amount of food for both of them, and then my regular amount for me. When the food was finished, I put it on platters, and placed it on the dining room table. I let them take how much they wanted, and then I grabbed my food. We ate fast, and silently, before retiring to the living room. Leah spoke first. "So. Are you two okay with being in a three-way relationship?" I nodded, since I could feel the connection between the three of us, and plus I've always wanted to try a threesome ever since I heard one of the seniors at my high-school in Phoenix mention it to a friend of mine, who was a senior as well. Leah and I had already had sex as well, so I knew how to make Angela squeal which I wanted to hear so badly now. Angela nodded her agreement as well, and said that she could feel the connection. We sat around in the living room for a couple of minutes before I popped the question. "Do you guys want to go up to my room?"

They both nodded eagerly, and we quickly ran up to my room. I shut the door, and locked it. We all knew what we were going to do tonight. When I turned, I saw Leah and Angela lip-locked, sucking each other's tongue hungrily. I could feel myself getting wet at the sounds of their moans, and when they broke for air I quickly moved to Angela, taking her mouth. We both moaned, and I could hear Leah panting. I idly wondered if she was panting because she was short of breath, or because she was getting really aroused. Either way, I would soon have her breathing hard. I smiled at the thought, before continuing to suck on Angela's tongue. We only pulled away when we needed air, and as we gulped in air, I smiled when I saw the trail of drool connecting us. Leah apparently had enough with waiting, and gently took over. She got us onto the bed, and ripped my clothes off of me. I sighed for a second, I liked those shorts and shirt. All I had on were my panties, sports bra, and socks. Leah took off my socks, then slowly moved up my legs. Her nose flared every time she moved closer to my pussy, my arousal growing. Finally she reached my pussy, but she kept going, and I moaned at the miss opportunity. I felt breathing on my neck, and I turned to see Angela, just in time to see her move in and start to suck at my pulse point. I moaned again, this time in pleasure, when I felt the clasp holding my sports bra give way. Leah gave a slight growl, and threw away the offending garment, and attacked my breasts. This caused me to moan even louder, and Angela stopped attacking my neck to move to my other breast. They worked on them for a couple of minutes, before Leah started to move lower, placing kisses all over on the way down. Angela switched her attentions between my breasts, keeping me in a constant state of arousal. When Leah finally arrived at my pussy again, she took a long, slow lick up my slit. I hissed in pleasure at the feeling, before moaning as she started to suck on my mound. Angela stopped her attentions on my breast, but I was too far into the pleasure of Leah sucking and licking at my pussy to care.

When I felt Angela place my pussy on my face, I inhaled deeply, enjoying her scent. I started to ravish her, her moans only increasing the rate of my ravishing and my own pleasure. After a couple of minutes I could smell Leah's own arousal, which meant she was fingering herself to orgasm. This increased my own pleasures, and after another minute, I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm. I moaned louder than before, and I could hear Angela scream while Leah's moan brought me to a second orgasm. We continued like this throughout the night.

(Flashback End)

After we found our third bond mate, life was great. When I finished my sophomore year, I was in tied for the lead in grades with Angela. In our junior year, I joined Yearbook Club which was run by Eric and Angela. By Christmas Break, I was an assistant editor working under Angela (he he). A week after the Break was over, Victoria decided to take revenge for the Cullens killing James. She kidnapped me, however, she never took the Pack and Angela into effect. They pursued her outside of Forks and into Oregon, where they took her down at the border. I was back in Forks that night, as if nothing had happened. When we finished junior year, I was tied for first again with Angela on GPA. Two days later, Leah, Angela, and I both got acceptance letters to the University of Alabama in Tuscaloosa. We celebrated that night, and summer was a blast, with us taking a hunting and fishing trip across the country. I got a twelve point buck in Illinois, as well as a 130 pound Asian Carp on the Mississippi River. When we got back to Forks, everything was peaceful, with Laurent having made an agreement with the Pack not to hunt me down. Apparently, he was living in Denali with the other vegetarian clan who had cut all ties to the Cullens upon learning of their plans to make me into the perfect pet. In June, I started working at the Newton's outdoor shop again, where I got my camping supplies as well. Summer seemed to end too soon, but I was looking forward to going back to school since it was my last year.

On the first day of school, I was more excited than the kid from Talladega Nights who says,' I'm all hyped up on Mountain Dew.' Charlie chuckled at my antics, which included humming, dancing, and sliding down the railing on the way down the stairs. I was wearing short shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top since Angela, Leah, and I would be running back to Leah's house. Scarfing down my food, which was an egg omelet with diced tomatoes, ham, cheese, onions, milk, toast, and an orange. When the door rang, I ran to it, and let Angela in, promptly throwing myself at her. We pulled apart only when we had to catch our breath. A few minutes later, we were jogging down to school. We got to school thirty minutes before it started, and so we stayed in the courtyard, just talking and kissing lightly. About fifteen minutes before school started, Angela's nose flared, she started to growl, and she turned to glare at the parking lot. I looked, and nearly started to growl as well at what I saw, before I smirked realizing the opportunities this presented to me. A group stood around a silver Volvo. Knowing that only one male would have that gay ass car, I knew who they were. The Cullens were back in Forks.

A.N: Okay, so that's the second chapter. If you don't like how I glossed over things, I decided to focus more on Bella's time in the Teams than her school years, so I'm just doing a summary of her years, with flashbacks throughout the story. Next on the list I think some of you have an issue with. I know this has no involvement with the story, but I had some complaints about stuff I said in a previous chapter that had nothing to do with the story, so I feel I should address you. The part where I said,' So I became a bisexual again' is something that some of you will not like, because some of you will believe that lesbians, gays, bisexuals, homosexuals, or whatever you want to call people who like the same sex, but you must take into account that others have different experiences. I grew up in a city called East St. Louis, which is right across the river from St. Louis and is somewhat well known around the country as a gang city. One of my girlfriends had been on her way home from work one night, when she was gang raped by two thugs from Klik-9. Luckily she was two doors down from her house, so her brother and myself heard her screams. We got one of the thugs, while the other escaped but he was later arrested in another town for murder. This experience has affected her in many different ways, including her now liking the same sex. So from my experiences, I believe that people can change, thus becoming homosexuals, bisexuals, gays, lesbians, etc. Then a lot of you won't like that Edward and the Cullens are being bashed in this story, or that there's only one lemon in this chapter. So the bashing is just because I don't like Edward, because he's a) a prude, b) a manipulative bastard (he uses this ability to daze Bella a lot so she agreed with him), and c) a prude. And then why did Bella become so obsessive over the Cullens? She could have OCD, but this is the only thing she's obsessive over, so this leads me to believe that the Cullens did something. Now then, the one lemon and the fact that it's not into much detail. I enjoy a good lemon, smut, etc. scene in a story, but I've seen so many where the whole story, which was just supposed to include lemons, become entirely focused on the lemons and not the actual plot. I don't want that to happen to my story, so I'm going to focus on the plot, rather than the smut, lemons, etc. If you don't like it, go to whitetigerwolf's Military Challenge and do your own version. Next chapter will be up within a week.

FunnyGinger08 out.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

''Talk''-talking

'**Thought'-**thoughts

_'Flashback'_-Flashback

With the Cullens back at Forks, I thought that my senior year would be hell. I was hell. It turned out to be one of the best years of my life messing with the Cullens. Asshole #1, A.K.A. Edward, Fuckward, Gayward, Fairy, and a bunch of other names, would never stop telling me to 'stop this foolishness with the beasts, and come back to me.' I became delighted whenever he told me this, since he usually ended it with 'our relationship was written in stone', and it gave me an opportunity to call him a delusional bastard. The Pixie, A.K.A. Alice, Asshole #2, etc., would also tell me the same thing, usually on the lines of 'I can see you back with us. We're a big happy family.' I called her a delusional bitch every time she said this. After a couple of months, it started to get annoying, and so I started to ignore them as they seemed to think they were making progress every time I insulted them. But on some bad days, I would snap. Like last week, I snapped because Angela was sick, it was my time of the month, and Fuckward wouldn't leave me alone.

(Flashback)

_I walked into the last class of the day, Honors Spanish 4, talking to Lauren, Mike, and Jessica. Eric and Tyler were behind us, blocking Fuckward. We took seats in the back, with Lauren taking the seat to my left, Mike to my right, Jessica to my diagonal right, Eric in front of me. Unfortunately, Fuckward took the seat to my diagonal left before Tyler could sit there. We all glared at Gayward, but he seemed to think we were smiling at him. '__**Do the Cullens not understand insults or what?'**__ Luckily Mr. Mendoza walked in the room, and started class, stopping Fuckward from talking. Well, for a couple of minutes at least. Five minutes into class, he turned to me, and said," Hey, Bella."_

_ Busy taking down the notes, I ignored him. After another minute of silence, he said," Bella." Still ignoring him, I kept taking down notes not even bothering to glance at him. Another minute later, and he said," Bella, stop ignoring me. __**NOW**__." Lauren intervened, saying" Hey, asshole." When Fuckward looked at her, she said," Shut u, we're trying to take notes." My friends and I chuckled, while he started to grind his teeth in anger. Finally, he said," If Bella wants me to stop talking to her, I will."_

_ I sighed, and said," Shut up." His mouth started to open and close, wide in surprise. Then he said," Why do you treat me so terribly, Bella? All I want is another chance. I know you want me back. Your eyes light up with love and joy when you see me, and then are full of sorrow and guilt when you say 'no' to me, so you must love me still. All I did was leave you in the woods when I broke up with you." Jessica gasped, and my friends and I stared at each other, mouths agape in surprise. '__**How clueless was this guy? Did he honestly think that was an okay thing to do?'**__ I started to giggle, with Jessica and Lauren following suit. My friends looked confused, as did the Fairy. Jessica said," Listen Asswipe, if you don't stop messing with Bella. we'll cut you up into pieces and light your ass on fire." My friends started to chuckle quietly, while the Fairy stared in horror. He stayed silent for the rest of the period, and when the bell rang, I quickly ran out to my truck. I was going to drop off a few things there before going to Angela's. However, when I got to the house, I saw Fuckward standing at the door. Nearly growling since I knew it would be a futile effort to get him to stop by ignoring him, I got out and walked up. "What are you doing here?"_

_ He said," Since I know you still love me but you don't want to get hurt when you break it off with the beasts, I'm here to do it for you." I stared at him for a whole minute, incredulous. '__**He seriously thought that I wanted to break it off with Angela and Leah?' **__When I got my wits back, I slammed my combat boot into his crotch. Since I took him by surprise, he didn't get a chance to stop the attack. Immortal or not, taking the type of boot that Marines wore would hurt like a bitch. He keeled over, and I pulled out one of the many lighters I kept on my person at all times in the case of a vampire trying to kill me. I lit it, and held it to his face. He backed up with a scream like a girl from a horror movie, and the flame seemed to jump at him. Luckily for him, it didn't connect. I yelled," Stop stalking me! I will never date you, I will never be your pet! Next time you try to stop something, you'll be a burning pyre. Now fuck off!" He whimpered as I unlocked the door, and went inside. When I came out, he was gone._

(Flashback End)

That was a week ago, and the Cullens had backed off. It was two days until I was done with high school, and I knew that the Cullens would try something soon, since they knew they would have no chance of getting me back after high school. The pack, Angela, Leah, and I were on our guard due to the inactivity. School went by fast, and when I gave Angela a quick kiss before getting in my truck to go to my house, I saw the Cullens except for Edward get in his Volvo. This was new since the only Edward would use the Volvo and the rest would be in Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's M3. I told Angela, and she agreed with me that they were planning something. Since we were in the truck, they couldn't hear us, so we decided to meet up at Leah's house in La Push. Five minutes later, I was within sight of La Push since being the Police Chief's daughter, and having someone try to kill you gave you privileges. About a minute from the border line between the Cullens' territory and the Pack's territory, something slammed into my truck, knocking it off the road, and into a ditch. It had landed on its cab, and my head had smacked into the dashboard. As I hung there, the blackness closing in, I could see the door of a Hummer close. "Sonofabitch." It was Fuckward. Then everything went black.

A.N.: Someone asked me what will happen with Victoria. I don't like Victoria, and I don't want her insanity to affect my story, so I just had her killed by Bella. If you're wondering how Bella killed her, its called 'incendiary bullet + gasoline.' End of story.


	5. Chapter 4

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does.

Author's Note: Someone complained about me apparently making Bella Swan a 'Mary Sue' which is apparently someone who the author makes into someone with no faults whatsoever and pretty much make them into a badass. Now I respect the fact that some of you may want faults, and there will be, but since this is mainly a military story (hence the title 'Bella Swan: Navy SEAL') most of my plot will take place there, so if this part of the story is bland or 'Mary Sueish' as the reviewer called it, please stay patient until I start getting to where most of the action will take place. Thank you.

Chapter 4

I groaned as I came from the land of Morpheus, and from the sound of silence, I knew that the Cullens knew I was awake. My head throbbed from the car wreck, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I could tell I wasn't going to like what I saw. And sure enough, I was right. Edward and Alice were both standing in front of me, smiling what they must have thought would bring my guard down. It made them look like maniacs. Jasper and Carlisle were standing off in the corners as well, smiling the same exact smile. I shuddered, and apparently Esme was behind me as she yelled," Oh the poor dear must be so cold!"

She reminded me of that one woman, from Harry Potter, what was her name again? Oh yes, Molly Weasley. Kind of like an overbearing mother hen. When I felt the blanket cover me, I internally smirked. Ever since the Cullens came back, I carried two hidden knives in my sleeves, which with a flick of my wrist popped out. The school knew about my knives since I asked the principal for permission to be armed since I was scared of Edward trying to do something. There were a couple of more knives on me, as well as two lighters in my boots. I flicked my right wrist, and the knife slid out without making a noise. Cutting slowly so I wouldn't make any noise, I pretended to be listening to the spiel of delusions that Jasper, Alice, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were spouting.

They were saying things like how eventually I would come to the realization that they knew what was best for me, and when I told them about how they left me with Victoria out for my blood, they didn't say anything but they told me off for killing her. They wanted to make sure that their pet was pure. After two days of listening to their delusions, I finally cut through the rope, and when they left to hunt, I would working on cutting the rope that kept my feet to the chair. That only took a day, and with two lighters in my hands and around ten more in pockets or somewhere on my body, I waited for the perfect moment.

It was another week before I found the perfect moment in which to make my move. But during the week, they had started to become a bit more harsh, saying things like, "If you're Imprinted, then where are the mutts?" Even though I knew that it would be hard to find me, it made me wonder. But my chance came when the Cullens went hunting, leaving Rosalie left. I had already tried to escape when they were out hunting, but they had locked the door from the outside, and so I knew I would have to kick the door down to get outside. When Rosalie moved in front of me, facing the door, I went into action. I flicked the lighter on, and held the flame to her face when she turned to see what the noise was. She screamed in pain as she lit, and I used the hatchet by the door to hack both of her arms off, followed by her legs. Because of the imprint with Angela and Leah, Alice wouldn't be able to see my future, but I knew that I would have to move fast to get away.

I heard Rosalie fall to the floor as she stopped screaming, and when I looked, she was just a pile of ash. Smirking, I raised my combat boot to the door and kicked it down. I ran out to the nearest car, which happened to be Rosalie's M3. Getting in, I started the engine, and put my foot down on the accelerator. The M3 shot off like a bullet, and I raced down the grass road to the paved road hopefully leading to civilization. Starting up the TomTom in the car, I quickly typed in Forks, Washington, and sped off to the right since I could see a city there, maybe about thirty miles away. After a minute, the TomTom showed me directions and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw I was only a hundred miles away in Canada. The city nearest me was Vancouver, and the TomTom showed that there was a police station ten miles away.

Driving at a hundred miles an hour was a rush, and I got to the station in five minutes. At the station, I told them who I was, and they checked everything. Within an hour, I was on flight to Port Angeles where I would be met by my dad, Angela, and Leah. When I arrived at Port Angeles, there was a very tearful reunion between Charlie, Angela, Leah, and I. After asking why they weren't able to find me, they told me that the Pack had taken over the search since the two's emotions were getting in the way. That night Charlie took us out to the clubhouse for dinner with the town, and when we got back to the house, he commented that he," would be out like a light and wouldn't hear anything."

We took this as permission to have sex, and so we did.

-Lemon-

In my room, I quickly shoved my tongue into Leah's mouth, causing both of us to moan. We battled for dominance, and I submitted. Angela came up to both of us, and when we broke apart for air, she shoved her tongue in Leah's mouth, eliciting a moan from both of them. I stared at them for a couple of seconds, and I could feel myself getting wetter. Moving quickly, I went in front Angela, and lowered her workout shorts to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties and that she was soaking wet. Smirking, I took a lick, enjoying the moan that came from her. I moved quicker, and swirled my tongue around her lips, and inserted a finger and started pumping while moving to her mound and sucking on it. Inserting another fingers had her begging to be allowed to sit down, but I wouldn't let her. When I inserted a third finger, I felt my own shorts be lowered, followed by a ripping sound. Turning to look, I saw Leah's grinning face before Angela forced my head back to her delightful pussy. I continued my ministrations, all the while moaning from what Leah was doing. After ten minutes of this, Angela cummed, and the pleasure from feeling her juices on my face and in my mouth brought me to my own orgasm. The night continued like this throughout the night, until we passed out from exhaustion around ten the next morning.

-Lemon End-

Within a week of being back in Forks, I had been told that I would be the joint valedictorian with Angela, and that I had graduated with honors and had received a full scholarship to the University of Alabama in Tuscaloosa. Angela and Leah would both be going to Alabama with me, and Charlie would be retiring as Chief of Police of Forks this year. Captain Jonathon Moore would be taking over as Chief in his place. The graduation ceremony had gone smoothly, and then at my graduation party two weeks later, we learned that the Pack had defeated the Cullens on the Canadian border, with the help of the Denalis. On August 14th, Angela, Leah, and I headed down to Alabama.


	6. Chapter 5

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL

Chapter Five

A.N.: I got some complaints about how I ended the last chapter. Even though I don't really have any excuses or reasons for the bad ending, I'm just going to say that I've been trying to do overviews of the whole high school and college period since this story is going to be a military story, so if you don't like the summaries, go make your own story. This chapter is just going to be a filler, so it'll be pretty vague. Oh, and I want to do a Halo/Mass Effect crossover, but I don't have enough information or time to get all of the information needed, and so I would want to know if anybody's interested in helping me write one or not. I'm also wanting to do a poll on if I should include her training, or just skip ahead to the combat. I'll have that up soon.

College down in Alabama was awesome to say the least. The football games, the campus, Tuscaloosa itself, the parties, the classes, and most specifically having Angela and Leah down there with me all of it combined to make an awesome six years. Oh, yeah, can't forget the Waffle Houses. I love Waffle House. In our first year, Angela, Leah, and I had joined a sorority, Alpha Phi. We were also taking the same classes for our major, which was Emergency Medical Treatment/Training. However, we were taking different minors. I was minoring in Psychology. These would help me become an EMT, which would give me the opportunity to help people while remaining anonymous. The EMT classes were a new undertaking by colleges in the United States, but in the ten years they had been going on, it had proven to be a major success. Angela was minoring in Spanish, while Leah would be getting a minor in Writing so she could earn some money on the side from any job she got in the future. We finished our First year with honors, and had got on the Dean's List. In our second year, we were accepted into the Golden Key International Honor Society. The three of us also got jobs at a SuperTarget, and moved into a nearby apartment complex called 'The Woodlands'. We had the three rooms on the second floor of the apartment, which allowed us to have our "special time" as our roommate from the sorority, Sarah, liked to call it. Our third year was spent working on getting excellent grades, socializing, and working. I also happened to catch the eye of a Navy recruiter, and a Marine Corps recruiter. After talking to both of them at the same time, they agreed that since I was going through EMT I would probably be better off as a corpsman, and the Navy recruiter mentioned that some woman on the Armed Services Committee was trying to get women as front-line corpsman, and he mention that Angela, Leah, and I would make great test projects, and Leah agreed to go into the Navy with me. We would be supporting Marine and Navy operations in the Middle East and elsewhere, while Angela would be getting a job working at a hospital in Seattle as an EMT. Angela, Charlie, Sue, and my other friends weren't happy about my decision to be a corpsman, but they understood that I wanted to help people, and what better way to do that than chasing terrorists? Our next three years in college were fun, where Leah and I joined the NROTC students in their training. We learned how to shoot M16s and AKs, M9s and Colt M1911A1 .45s, how to pack a kit, all sorts of things that would be useful on the battlefield. The instructor, a SEAL who had been assigned this job when he was wounded in Afghanistan on his last tour in Afghanistan, took us out to airsoft and paintball fields to practice tactics. Petty Officer Second Class Brett Munroe was the best instructor I've ever had, in and out of the Navy. I graduated with honors along with Angela and Leah. Two weeks after my graduation party, I was in a barracks at Naval Station Great Lakes.


	7. Chapter 6

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Twilight, which is owned by Stephanie Meyer and whoever she sold the rights to.

A.N.: Ok, this chapter may or may not turn out bad since I know next to nothing about Navy training, and so everything here comes from Wikipedia mainly since I can't find a site that describes Navy training without filling out forms for the U.S. Department of Navy, so I'm just going to use Wikipedia, so there'll be a lack in detail. R&R. And I'll probably end up making things up as I go along with some of the stuff, so please forgive me.

I was giddy with excitement as we lined up for the PIR in front of the USS _Midway_, Ceremonial Drill Hall. This would be my last week here at Naval Station Great Lakes, and to be honest, I couldn't wait to be gone. I had been looking forward to boot camp, and although it was fun, it wasn't what I was looking for. The training at Naval Station Great Lakes was more for the people who would end up serving on ships and submarines, which was not what I wanted to do with my Naval career. To get the training I wanted, like training to be a corpsman and combat training, I would have to go to the METC (Medical Education and Training Campus) at the Joint Base in San Antonio, Texas for corpsman training. For the combat training and extra training needed to be a HM-8404 FMF Hospital Corpsman (Field Medical Service Technician), I would be shipped to either Camp Pendleton on the West Coast, or Camp Lejeune on the East Coast.

I smiled as Leah got in formation next me, and we marched down the road in front of the USS _Midway_ with our fellow graduates, where the Training Command's officers were watching us. We all stopped in front of the podium, about faced, and saluted the officers, who returned them. Admiral Zimmerman, the commanding officer of Naval Station Great Lakes, gave a speech about how he knew we would be great additions to the Navy, same with Vice Admiral Grant, and Captain Rodriguez, who was representing the Commander of the Recruit Training Command. At the end of the graduation speech, we marched back to our barracks, where we grabbed our things, and either took a bus to O'Hare International Airport or were greeted by families and loved ones.

At the gate of Naval Station Great Lakes, Angela, Charlie, Seth, and Sue were waiting for us. When I saw Angela, I ran up to her, and put my lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, until we pulled apart to breath, and when she caught her breath, kissed Leah until they had to pull apart. By now, I had embraced Charlie, Seth, and Sue, and talking about our training. They were disappointed that they only had two weeks with us before we shipped off to the METC. After Leah greeted everyone, we got in their rental car, a 2004 Pontiac Grand Prix. It took seven hours on a plane, and another two hours for us to get back to Forks, at six P.M. Charlie and Sue decided for us to eat at the Diner, where all of our friends and most of the people who lived in Forks and La Push were waiting for us. The night was a lot of fun, with me getting to talk to Jacob and the Pack, which included learning about that since the Cullens were gone, the Pack was disbanding since there were no threats to trigger their transformation, and half of them were enlisting in the Marines when they finished high school. At around three in the morning, Angela, Leah, and I took Sue's Ford Explorer back to Leah's house, where we promptly went up to her room.

-Lemon Scene-

I grabbed Angela, and slammed my lips into her own, causing both of us to moan at the passion in the kiss. With a couple of steps, I had her back against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Leah came behind us, and slipped her left hand in my Service Uniform, and her right in Angela's skirt. She maneuvered her hand inside my underwear, and inserted a finger into my pussy. I gasped, and judging from Angela's gasp, Leah had done the same to her as well. Turning, I grabbed Leah's head, and pushed my lips to hers. We fought a battle for dominance, which she won, and I allowed her to explore my mouth. Angela kneeled down, and started to take off our Service Uniforms, causing Leah and I to break the kiss in order to help her take our clothes off and take her own clothes off. When I took Angela's panties off, my eyes stayed glued to the sight of her shaved pussy. Smiling, I took a long lick, as if licking like a dog. She shuddered, giving a slight moan of pleasure. Using this as further incentive to continue, I buried my face in her pussy, and wrapped my lips around her mound. She moaned loudly, and thrust her hips out. Smirking, I inserted a finger, and she screamed in delirious pleasure.

Pumping my fingers in and out methodically, I never noticed Leah behind me until I felt her pull down my underwear, leaving my shaved pussy out to the air. I shivered in anticipation, but continued with my actions with Angela. When something went up my ass, I shrieked in pleasure and shock. Usually Leah doesn't do anal, but when I turned, I found that there was a butt plug there. Leah must've seen my confusion, because she said," Angela."

I nodded my head to show her that I understood, and went back to continue my ministrations. As she was getting close, I could feel my own orgasm approaching, and wanting to finish at the same time as Angela, I stuck my tongue in her puckered asshole. She screamed as she came, with me having my orgasm at the same time. I waited until she finished, with my mouth full of her cum, before bringing myself up to her. She saw my bulging cheeks, and she kissed me hungrily, taking half of her cum before I pulled away and swallowed with her doing the same. I could never have enough of her and her taste. Feeling Leah grab my head, I knew what she wanted, and I greedily turned and kissed her. In the kiss, I took some of my cum from her, and upon pulling apart, swallowed, and sucking up the strand that connected us.

Leah had no time to prepare because as soon as I noticed that she hadn't cum yet, I descended onto her lovely breasts while Angela took her pussy. I sucked on her nipple, before lightly biting it, causing Leah to groan. She soon was cumming into Angela's mouth, and we shared her cum as well. The night continued like this.

-Lemon End-

The next day we took a plane to Jamaica for a five day vacation before we had to return to Forks for Leah and I to start packing. We had a teary goodbye at the airport in San Antonio before Leah and I got on the bus to METC. The two of us would be heading back to Forks for another two week leave after finishing at METC before being shipped to Camp Lejeune for our combat training. After that, it was the Navy's choice to make on what to do with Leah and I.


	8. Chapter 7

Bella Swan: Navy SEAL

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A.N.: Alright, I decided to skip the Corpsman training and just go straight to the combat, I'm sorry if you wanted to read about Corpsman training or something, but I think the story needs more action. There will be a time skip by a couple of years, so the next chapter will be a timeline depicting what happened, and I'll probably have a couple of chapters that are flashbacks. Also, if I say a color referring to a unit, that means it's a squad. Red, Orange, White, Black, Yellow, etc. Oh, something important here. I'm confused at a type of format, and I would be grateful if someone could help. Can I finish a paragraph with someone talking, or do I have to start a completely new paragraph?

Ex.1: I rushed out of the MV-22 Osprey as it landed on the roof of the Capitol, spraying the squad of Russian Paras who had just came out of the stairwell on the south side of the roof. Two of them were dropped before the rest of the squad opened up, with Berserker dropping the final three with a M320 Grenade. We quickly moved to the stairwell, where we could hear voices speaking in Russian. Listening carefully, I could make out," Chekov, I want you to cover the door up there in case the Yankees attack from the roof. Petrov, you watch the street."

Or does it have to be like this?

Ex.2: I rushed out of the MV-22 Osprey as it landed on the roof of the Capitol, spraying the squad of Russian Paras who had just came out of the stairwell on the south side of the roof. Two of them were dropped before the rest of the team opened up, with Berserker dropping the final three with a M320 Grenade. We quickly moved to the stairwell, where we could hear voices speaking in Russian.

Listening carefully, I could make out," Chekov, I want you to cover the door up there in case the Yankees attack from the roof. Petrov, watch the street."

Please tell me, I'll be very grateful.

Quotes: "The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his." -George S. Patton

(Time Skip Six Years)

I sat in the LAV-25 as it drove across the Rhine River, part of the operation to push Russian forces out of Cologne. Looking out of the viewing port, I could see gunfire lighting up the night sky as their AA guns tried to take out aircraft flying overhead, and their units inside the city tried to finish the destruction of the German 10th Panzer Division who were fighting for their lives at the city's town hall.

Sergeant John Forge got our attention when he said," Okay. I know I've gone over this a lot, but we need to get this exact or the Russians take this city and invade France. When we hit the beach, we'll need to take it fast before they can bring in reinforcements. There's a wall built on the beach that'll provide good cover since the Russians are up on the streets overlooking the beach. When we secure the beach, we push into the city and try and link up with the Germans at the town hall. Once we get the Germans out of the kill zone, we have to take the Russians observation post at the Cathedral. The Germans have authorized us to destroy it if necessary, but let's try to avoid that decision, we don't want the Germans to decide to abandon us halfway through the war for destroying one of their most important historical Cathedrals. Once the Cathedral is in our hands, we'll have a bird's eye view of the city. After that, it's up to the rest of the division to push out the Russians while we call in air strikes and arty on positions inside the city. Understood?"

We yelled back," Oorah!"

Two minutes later, I could feel the LAV hit the beach. Looking out of the viewing port, I could see the rest of the first wave driving or running off the ramps of the LCAC (Landing Craft Air Cushioned). The tanks were firing their 120mm smoothbore cannons, with the LAVs, including my own, firing their Bushmaster 25mm cannons at the Russians on the streets. Those on foot were rushing through mortar and small-arms fire as they ran to the seawall, while those of us in LAVs had a bit more leisure although we had to keep moving to avoid RPGs. When the LAV got behind the seawall, it lowered the ramp and we rushed out. I leaned against the wall as the LAV drove away, continuing to fire its 25mm cannon, and waited for the order to rush. The order came as a flight of four British RAF Eurofighter Typhoons did a run on the Russians on the streets.

From the seawall, we all ran out of the cover and charged towards the stairs leading up to the streets. Gunfire arced through the air, with enemy mortars, rockets, and artillery as well as the cannons on the tanks leaving craters in the beach, body parts flying through the air. Raising my M16, I emptied the clip towards a MG position set up on a balcony of a building facing the beach. Hearing a cry of "Corpsman," I stopped and looked for the wounded. He was lying in a crater, missing half of his right arm. I started to run towards him so I could try and stop the blood loss, but just as I was halfway there, an explosion rocked me to the floor. When I looked back, the crater had doubled in size, and there was no Marine. With a skill only two tours of combat in Afghanistan gave me, I ignored the scene and ran back to my squad, who were at the stairs leading up to the streets. Forge saw me, and said," There's a squad-sized unit up there, but we can't move because of that MG on the balcony. We're trying to get a tank or an LAV to hit it, but none of them are answering our calls. You and Jonsey are going to get something to hit the balcony for us. We'll cover you."

I nodded, and motioned for Jonsey to get next to me. When I heard the squad open up on the balcony, I started to run towards the beach, where the 1st Tank Battalion was engaging Russian tanks. Whenever the gunfire got too close, I would dive into a crater, take a couple of shots, and then keep running. Jonsey was lost somewhere along the way, but I knew he wasn't hurt since I could periodically see him running from cover to cover about a hundred meters behind me. After the two-minute sprint, I finally arrived at a tank, where I quickly got up on the back, and knocked on the loader's hatch. The hatch opened, and I could see the tank member was angry. He yelled," What?"

I yelled back," We have a target for you to hit! It's keeping us from advancing on the street!"

The loader yelled back," We have our own issues!"

He got back inside the tank, and closed the hatch. A second later, the commander's hatch opened, and he yelled," What do you need us to hit, Marine?"

" We have an MG on a balcony overlooking the beach. He's aiming right at our stairs. Sector B/1/7!"

I pointed to make the position known, and when he saw it, he nodded, then went back inside. Hopping off, I stayed near the tank for a couple of seconds as a hail of bullets hit the tank, and when they stopped, I rushed into the crater next to the tank. Looking up, I watched as the Abrams fired its 120mm round, and the balcony with the MG exploded. But before I could do anything, the Abrams exploded from a hail of rounds fired by the Russian tanks on the streets. Knowing that there was nothing I could do, I ran back to my squad over at the stairs. Forge said," Okay, let's push up into the streets. The tanks will follow."

With a yell, we ran up the stairs, quickly taking down the squad of Russians who weren't anticipating the attack, and moved out onto the streets. There was at least three Russian T-90s and eight T-72s they had brought out of retirement left on the streets, as well as a platoon or so of Russian infantry. I raised my M16, and emptied the clip into a group of three Russians on a balcony. Two dropped to the gunfire, while another hit the deck. A rocket from the beach took care of the last soldier on the balcony, but we had to move as gunfire chipped away at the corner of the building we were hiding behind. I turned to look at the beach, and saw a horrible yet awe-inspiring sight. There were burning hulks of tanks and vehicles, craters, and bodies, but yet there were Marines advancing onto the streets. Hundreds were mixed with the tanks and vehicles as they engaged the Russians, and destroyed the few remaining armor on the street, giving us the momentum. We turned around the building, searching for targets. A machine gun opened up on another squad, and our grenadier, Lance Corporal Dylan Walsh, put a M320 round right through the window, knocking the position out and sending the gun down to the street. The battle for the street was a quick one, with the platoon-sized element of Russians being eliminated quickly. When we hit the end of the street, we could see Russian helicopters dropping off more troops as well as tanks moving towards us. As the first shots were fired, it became apparent that we would be in for a long fight.

As the rain poured down on the street as we held position at the intersection just two blocks from the Cathedral, I thought over the three weeks of brutal warfare that had encompassed Cologne as we fought for the city to keep the Russians from advancing into France. After pushing off of the beach, we had secured three blocks of the city by the end of the day, but Russian cargo planes and helicopters brought in more reinforcements despite the efforts of NATO's Air Forces. These reinforcements managed to reinforce their positions by morning despite air strikes, artillery, and mortars firing on them. It took two days to break through, and we quickly pushed into the town square, where we were able to exfiltrate the Germans stuck before falling back under the Russian onslaught. During the exfiltration, I lost two members of my squad, Private First Class Daniel Weber and Walsh. Weber was gunned down by an MG, allowing the rest of the squad to survive the encounter since we didn't know the MG had been set up. Walsh threw himself on a grenade when we were waiting for an armored column to pick us up after covering the rest of the force's retreat.

During the next week, we slowly pushed the Russians back to the town hall again, which we secured using the night as cover to move SEAL snipers into the Square, where they took out the officers, sparking confusion in the Russians. However, I lost two more during that assault. Sergeant Forge took a burst from an AK-47 into the gut, which slowly leaked his stomach acids into his body cavity, killing him even though I tried my best to stop it. Private Drew Willis died when an RPG struck the Humvee that was taking him back to the aid station after a bullet ripped through his leg. After that fight, there were only four of us from the original squad left, and when reinforcements arrived, we were brought back to our force of eight. I became the unofficial mother for the whole platoon when the other three corpsman assigned to it were killed during a rocket artillery strike. During an assault that put us within ten blocks of the Cathedral, I watched as the remaining three members of the original squad in this battle were gunned down by a squad of Russian Spetsnaz. A German tank company consisting of three Leopards saved the rest of our lives when they destroyed the T-90 supporting the Spetsnaz, distracting the squad long enough for us to gun them down.

All of the deaths were taking a toll on me, although it was better than Afghanistan since we had a clearly defined target. Maybe Colonel Williams, who had been the CO of the Regiment for nine years since he refused promotion, had decided to let my platoon take a break since we didn't participate in the assault that brought us within two blocks of the Cathedral. But we had to reinforce a platoon that had taken over eighty percent casualties when they took the street we were currently defending. I sighed, thinking of the non-logic used in this situation. Originally, they had decided for the platoon to take over the decimated platoon, but since the company that had held these positions took seventy percent casualties total, they decided to have the platoon hold an area that would give a company trouble to hold. Sergeant Harold Corner, the new squad leader, came over to me, and said," Heads up. We have a Recon unit moving through us in about ten minutes. If they challenge us, which is 'Hammerhead', the response is 'Shark'. When you challenge, say 'Rosary' which the response to is 'Coffin'. Got it, Swan?"

I nodded my head, and he went off to his own part of the squad. Since I was more experienced than the Corporal who was on paper the second-in-command of the squad, I took over his job for him, with him being a type of student observer or something like that. I passed the word, getting confirmations down the line. We waited, with me occasionally checking the muted glow of my watch, and with about a minute before the ten-minute mark we saw eight people coming up from behind us. Hidden by the rain, we kept our sights on them as they walked towards Corner's section. We waited, believing they were the Recon Marines who were moving through us. But that changed when gunfire lit up, with Corner yelling," Get them!"

My section added our own fire to the mix, shooting at the enemies standing up since Corner's section was on the deck. After a minute or so, a voice shouted out," Cease fire!"

Recognizing it as Corner's voice, we stopped firing, and waited. He came running out, and gestured for one of us to run over to his position. Standing up, I looked up the street, and finding it clear, ran across the crosswalk. When I arrived, I could see two people standing in the rain, who weren't familiar shapes, and then six lying on the ground. The blood from the quick firefight was being washed away in the rain, and I could tell that the six on the ground were dead. Corner said," They were the Recon team. When they said the wrong word back, we opened fire before we realized that they were the Recon team. Their team leader's dead, as well as their 2IC. They're being folded into us for the time being."

Not knowing what else to do, I nodded and said," Yes, sir. How did they get the response wrong, sir?"

One of the two Recon Marines said," Our Captain said 'Grave' instead of 'Coffin'. Our communications specialist was to be the one to answer since he knew all of the codes, but he jumped the gun. We can't continue the mission."

When I arrived back, I had brought the Recon team's machine gunner with us, and we got back to watching the streets. A radio transmission sent at two though broke us out of our stupor. " Bravo Red-2, this is Bravo Green. You have hostiles heading to your street. Estimated thirty foot mobiles, with two APCs and a tank. ETA five minutes."

The Russians sure knew how to get things interesting.


End file.
